Face Off
by lostondarox
Summary: Chapter Seven is up! Sara is pissed when Grissom yells at her for questioning him, and creates a plan to get him back. Catherine and the others join in for the ride, but could Catherine being playing coach for both sides? GSR.
1. The Doctor is In

**Title:** Face Off **Rating:** R (not sure what I'm going to throw in, so this might change. Sexual Situations, Possible Crime Scene Depiction, and Crude Language) **Author:** Lostondarox

**Disclaimer:** Trust me when I say that I own not a single piece of CSI. All characters belong to the writers, producers, and CBS Broadcasting Inc, so this was only written out of love for the series. And of course to spread the Grissom/Sara bug.

**Author's Note:** Those of you that have placed this story on your 'story alert,' I'm really sorry for posting all of the chapters over again. After 'Take A Guess' reviewed my story, I began seeing all of the grammatical mistakes. Yeah, it took a close friend for me to see my mistakes. Love u, babe! Anyways, I'm just reposting the same story.

**Summary:** Done in response to a class assignment, no joke. Sara is pissed when Grissom yells at her for asking a single question, and creates a plan to get him back on her side. Catherine and the others join in for the ride when the plan backfires, but could Catherine be playing coach on both sides? True blue GSR from beginning to end. Please R&R.

**Chapter One:** The Doctor Is In

"And so now I'm laying on your couch," concluded a very aggravated Sara Sidle. She sank back into the couch, and sighed. "It's just so draining being around him."

Her pin-straight chestnut brown locks splayed on the head cushion as she found yet another comfortable position on Doctor Jameson's leather couch. She settled back and tried to calm down for the first time in her hour-long session. Sara found comfort in having known Doctor Jameson for most of her life, but just couldn't straighten up while telling a Gil Grissom story.

"You have no idea what it's like being around someone like that."

The psychiatrist, having been the secret relationship counselor of Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom for almost four years, decided to humor Sara. It was all she could do to suppress the desire to scream that this was not why she was here. Her peers would never consider that professional but then again, none of them had ever had to listen to the lengthy tales of the Las Vegas Crime Lab's favorite couple. Still Doctor Jameson continued to jot down every one of Sara's problems. All of which seemed to be the fault of one man. Gil Grissom.

"That is quite a predicament you've landed yourself in, Sara," stated the tired psychiatrist.

Sara's anger rushed back at that statement. She remembered how Grissom, her supervisor, her friend, had yelled at her for simply asking whether he looked at her liked all of the other males in the Crime Lab.

"It seems to me that all of your problems are in the relationship you hold with this man…"

"Relationship! What relationship?" Now sitting upright on the couch, Sara exploded at the wording of the psychiatrist and even took herself by surprise.

"Haven't you been listening? Grissom's too scared to have a relationship with anyone but his bugs and his job." Sara's voice dropped to a mere whisper as she continued. "No matter how much he wants it."

"How can you be so sure that he wants…" The doctor barely had the question beyond her lips when Sara jumped in.

"I know he does. The whole graveyard shift knows he does. And I'm damned sure he knows he does," cried Sara Sidle. She hadn't meant for the words to come out so emotionally but she couldn't forget Grissom's secret speech during the Lurie case.

_We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. _

_But then, all of a sudden, we get a second chance. _

_Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody ... we could care about._

_She offers us a new life with her. _

_But we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her._

He came out and confessed that he was afraid to make a move and lose not his heart, but all he had worked for. It drove her insane knowing that he could reveal his feelings to a murderer, but not to her.

"He just needs to be pushed a little," said Sara, and with that she got up to exit the small office, smiling sheepishly at what she was about to do. The sudden movement startled Doctor Jameson.

_To hell with waiting and flirting._ Her mind raced with the possibilities, but couldn't decide if she was seeking revenge or his heart. None of the logic seemed to matter to her anymore. _To hell with the rule book!_

"Where are you going? We still have twenty minutes left in your session!" The doctor rose to look Sara in the eye, but couldn't cover the fright in her sky-blue eyes at the wide grin that now possessed Sara's angry cowl.

She moved towards her as Sara's angry cowl was replaced with a wide grin.

"What are you plotting?"

"Oh right, thanks for listening, Steph. You've been a big help, but can we continue this next session?"

The calm tone of Sara's voice sent a shiver down the doctor's back.

"What are you planning," she questioned sternly. She knew that putting her foot down would get the answers she sought.

Sara turned slowly as she reached the handle of the wooden door. A sly smile crossed her face.

"I'm going to push Doctor Grissom, of course." Sara dropped the statement as if the psychiatrist had known the entire time, and exited, leaving Doctor Jameson in a state of shock.

**To Be Continued in… This Week's Heated Debate**

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment. With school only a few days away, I could use a pick-me-up.


	2. This Week's Heated Debate

**A/N:** I'm updating as fast as I can but this Driver's Ed class is holding me back. I'll use this weekend to post the next couple of chapters. Thank for reading.

**Chapter Two:** This Week's Heated Debate

"Catherine, we have got to hit up Julius' tonight," said Warrick Brown filing into the Crime Lab's conference room to take his usual seat at the head of the table.

"Is there even a chance that I would miss a round of Flaming Gladiators," questioned Catherine Willows. The red headed crime scene investigator could hardly imagine a week without their Friday night rendezvous. She doubted Julius' could either.

"Depends. Are we talking about those bartenders you flirt with or the free drinks," laughed Warrick as Nick Stokes entered the room to take his seat next to Catherine.

"Catherine and Warrick in yet another heated debate," sighed Nick turning to Greg Sanders who joyfully bounced into the room.

"This week in the Willows-Brown debate," started Greg in a pathetic impersonation of a news anchor. "What is going on between Las Vegas' finest, Grissom and Sidle?"

"Tom Brokaw has a point," laughed Catherine while ushering Greg to his seat so she could get to hers. "We have the graveyard shift supervisor Gil Grissom sitting back in his corner of ambiguousness and obliviousness, while the sultry and patient CSI Sara Sidle stares him head on."

"From what I've heard, there have been some punches thrown in the ring recently. Sara hasn't even looked at Grissom since he went off on her last Thursday," commented Warrick, reaching for his coffee cup.

The others were surprised at the comment. This was the first any one of them had heard about an argument of any kind, but they should have assumed as much. Just a few days ago, they bore witness to Grissom dismissing Sara from a case so they wouldn't have to work together. Sara refused to give a reason for her dismissal, but maintained the feeling that the team shouldn't worry.

"State your source," inquired Nick. "I didn't hear anything about an argument."

"Yeah, and we agreed not to hold back on Grissom-Sidle news," added Greg.

"Conrad Ecklie," stated Warrick after a moment's silence.

The team was about to argue the cited source's likelihood of uttering such gossip when she walked in.

The room fell silent.

Sara took her usual seat across from Catherine, and sat ready for tonight's meeting.

Having mustered up enough courage to speak, Greg asked, "Lagging behind tonight, Sar?"

The former lab technician and devoted member of the Sara Sidle Fan Club had barely braced himself for the sure to be angry response when he noticed what her attire. In fact, they had all noticed what she was wearing and couldn't find the words to question, comment, or argue. Maybe it was how her khaki shorts revealed every square inch of her finely toned legs, or how her crimson 'CIA' baby tee gave the illusion that her breasts were bigger than they were, or maybe it was how her usually straight hair had been transformed into chestnut brown ringlets sparkling under the fluorescent lights with a honey hue. They just stared, and that was exactly what Sara wanted. To throw them off balance.

"Quite an ensemble there, Sar," stated Catherine with a smile. "If Grissom doesn't notice those legs…"

That was precisely what she wanted.

"Damn! You look amazing, Sara."

"Mm…mm…mm! You look…wow!"

"What did you do?"

"Sorry, guys." Sara apologized for her late arrival as if she was deaf to their comments. "I've been shopping all morning, and well, this new apartment has to be filled with something and the closet is just begging for new clothes."

She crossed her long bare legs and reached to tie her new black tennis shoes. "Do you like it?" A look of hopefulness filled her face as she prayed for their approval.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's take a step back," yelled Nick. "This is the first we're hearing of any new apartment. When did you change up on us?"

Positions reversed, and now it was her friends looking at her in need of an answer. Even Sara had to admit that she never mentioned moving to another apartment. They assumed it must have slipped her mind after her latest episode with Grissom, but she knew it was all part of her plan. The shock of the news would have to be genuine to affect Grissom.

"Last Thursday is when I bought it, but I moved in over the weekend," confessed Sara, adjusting her shirt to cover a new belly button ring.

Before Nick and Catherine could argue the sterling addition to her body, Gil Grissom strode to his seat at the head of the table.

**TBC**


	3. One Inch At A Time

**A/N:** Look; I know that I have yet to mention Spork or the swing shift arrangement, and that's because I like CSI better this way. No Spork and the old team back together. If you wanna see Sophia later in the story, tell me and I'll find a way to fit her in.

**Chapter Three:** One Inch At A Time

The conference room fell silent as their supervisor clad all in black entered the room. Sara couldn't ignore how the color brought out his California-born tan and lightened his deep blue eyes. Catherine tried her best to hide a smile while watching Sara admire Grissom.

"We have two new cases tonight. Oh, and congrats to everyone on wrapping up the Philips case," stated Grissom. He slowly surveyed the room, and threw down the folders containing the new cases.

_Everything appears to be normal, so why had there been so much noise before. Catherine, Greg and Warrick reaching for the case files and flipping through the police reports. Nick and Sara continuing to argue over her new apartment. Wait! Sara never told me anything about a new apartment. When did she move in? _Grissom silently pondered to himself. He was disturbed that the news hadn't been shared with him. _Was she more comfortable talking to Nick instead of me? Great job, Gil. You yell at her for something stupid and now she doesn't tell you anything. _His thoughts trailed. _She won't even look at you. _

He was about to argue that she should have told him when he fell into her trap. "Wow," he mouthed. His mouth slipped open as he scanned every visible inch of her body. It seemed as if a lifetime flew by as he soaked in every bit of Sara from the long legs escaping her short khakis to her long wavy hair. _Damn, she's long. _He continued his slow examination.

Catherine, seeing Grissom's obvious admiration of Sara's new wardrobe, found herself saying anything to break her friend's trance.

"Gil? This double homicide…we'll take it, okay?"

Grissom awoke from his daydream to look at his rescuer, and mouthed a silent "thank you." Pulling himself together, Grissom said, "Sure. Make sure that you speak to Brass beforehand. He just called in some interesting news about the two DBs."

"I'll meet you guys in the locker room. Grab your stuff," ordered Catherine. Warrick and Nick rose to leave, and grabbed the case file from her hands.

"That leaves the rape to me and…" Grissom turned to face Sara, a smile behind his solemn cowl. "Sara Sidle. I'll meet up with you in a few."

Sara got up and left without as much as an "okay" or a nod. He watched her unvoiced exit.

"What about me?"

_Shit! I forgot about Greg. Quick, think of something._

"I need you in the lab for this one. You're the only one I can trust with this case's evidence."

_Well, it's not like I lied. It's true that I trust him in the lab, but I need to talk to Sara. Alone._

"Oh, okay then." Greg's face reflected his disappointment, but he exited anyway.

Catherine leaned back in her chair to relax and looked at Grissom.

"Your welcome," she stated matter factly.

"I believe I said 'thank you'," countered Grissom stubbornly. His face steadily became pale and he placed it in his hands.

"What's going on with you, Gil," questioned Catherine trying to sound serious and concerned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about? I've just been really tired lately. This medicine has some odd side effects."

"Does it make you stare at young women with your mouth wide open?"

Gil Grissom was caught and he knew it. He cursed himself for not devising a better lie, but he knew when he was beat.

"I love her, and did you see her today? She was…"

"We know."

"You don't think she saw me, do you?"

"No. She was too preoccupied with trying not to look obvious after staring at you in that sexy black ensemble of yours. Very nice by the way."

He blushed at the thought of Sara thinking he looked sexy, or even the thought of Sara looking at him with those chocolate brown eyes,

"Why can't I do something about her, and tell her what she wants to hear?"

"What are you afraid of, Gil? Losing you job? Losing your heart?"

"Yes. Afraid of losing my normality."

"And what if you lose _her_ completely?"

Grissom raised his head in panic and searched Catherine's eyes for some reassurance that Sara would never leave. He was out of luck.

"She won't wait on you forever." And with that she left Grissom alone, his face in his hands.

She sped off to the locker room in search of Sara Sidle, trying to think of how to help her lost friends. Sadly, Catherine found only Warrick, Nick, and Greg who didn't hesitate in their bombardment of questions.

"So what's up with them?"

"What did Grissom say?"

"What's the plan, Catherine?"

"The usual. Nothing is going on. He loves her. Afraid to make a move." Catherine turned to Warrick with her hands on her hips. "How did you know?"

Sara, walking alone through the deserted hallways of the Crime Lab, smiled to herself. Her plan had only begun and it was already working. How could she ignore the way Grissom had looked over her body with such want, such precision? The only thing better than knowing that Grissom wanted her, was knowing that the entire team knew it too.

Turning towards the locker room, she knew that she would only have to work at him one inch at a time.

Nearing the locker room door, she heard familiar voices.

"The whole situation is ridiculous. I'm so tired of them tiptoeing around each other, smiling and flirting. Like we have no clue. And did you see the look on his face when he saw her legs?" The entire team exploded with laughter.

**TBC**


	4. Masterminds at Work

**Chapter Four:** Masterminds at Work

They were talking about her. All of them, just laughing it up about the situation that Sara had been forced to deal with for more than five years. It burned Sara to know that her best friends were discussing the relationship that she didn't have with their supervisor. But she knew that would all change if she just walked through the locker room door. Once again the room would fall silent, and they would stare with no idea what to say or do. So she did.

The laughter ceased as she strode into the room towards her long metal locker. The silence was deafening, and Sara could barely suppress a grin.

"So, are we going to Julius' tonight," inquired Sara with a smile.

The group returned the smile and nodded 'yes', but their eyes registered their confusion with Sara's uplifted mood. Suddenly Catherine said what the boys were all thinking.

"Sara, we need to talk."

The smile fell from Sara's face, and was replaced with a grimace and piercing eyes.

"If it's about Grissom or my new wardrobe, I do not want to hear it. Personally, I've given up on Doctor Grissom."

Sara's face softened, and the smile returned. She looked each one of the men in the eyes, and continued.

"You once said that I could have any man in the crime lab. I believe your words were 'why waste your time on Grissom?' Do you still believe that?"

Sara moved slowly towards Greg, never taking her eyes off of his, and stroked his cheek. He shivered.

"Of course I do, but…" Catherine continued to explain, but the others began to chime in.

"Any one of us, Sara, but…"

"…Grissom is a great guy, Sara. You guys were made for each other."

"…and there's a movie opening tomorrow. I'm free if you wanna go…"

"GREG!" Catherine, Warrick, and Nick turned to argue their disapproval with Greg, but knew it fell on deaf ears for Greg always had a thing for Sara. Still this was not part of their plan.

"Sara, we'd like to speak to you. We've been talking…"

Sara cut Catherine off with a simple, "I know."

"Well, we have a plan to get you and Grissom together, but if you don't want to hear it…," said Warrick, trying his best to make their scheme sound enticing.

"Ah, yes. The great masterminds at work," mumbled Sara. "What makes you think that I don't have my own plan?"

She backed away until it was against her cold locker once again. Her eyes shifted between her audience reveling in how lost they all appeared.

"These clothes and my attitude aren't part of some self-improvement plan. All of this is for him. Everything I do is for him."

She looked towards the door just in time to see Grissom walking by.

"Oh my god!" She went breathless with the thought of him hearing her private confession. All the time spent thinking up the perfect plan had been a waste. He knew what she was doing. Slowly, Sara turned to look at her audience. She had already been defeated.

"What have you got?"

**TBC**

I'll update soon.


	5. Knowledge is Power

**Chapter Five:** Knowledge is Power

"Everything I do is for him."

The words echoed in his mind, and he hated them. He hated himself for not being strong enough to tell Sara what she so desperately longed to hear. Then Sara's soft confession was replaced with Catherine's bold words.

"She won't wait on you forever."

She was right. Grissom knew that Sara would move on to someone else and leave him with nothing but a hole in his heart. He knew that life couldn't exist without her.

"God, what am I going to do," sighed Grissom into his hands.

* * *

"Do you really want to hear it?" 

"Yes," stated Sara. She knew that her plan had been cut short. _What other choice do I have?_ "But I want to be able to make any adjustments. I do have limits and I refuse to be your guinea pig. Understood?"

The excited audience nodded its understanding, and launched into a broken summary of their devious intentions. Sara listened wholeheartedly to the plan her friends had created, amazed at how detailed it was. The boys were intent on proving how much easier goals can be reached when more people are involved. _It's just so detailed. When did they have the time? Why are they doing this? Everything is sketched out. Damn...It's perfect._

"I'm assuming that you all have thought this through. Are you completely sure about doing this," questioned Sara calmly. _I have nothing to lose, but they'll be hurt if it doesn't turn out right._

"Well, yeah. It should work," replied Greg.

"Should work," exclaimed Nick. "It's foolproof."

_But Grissom is no fool._

"You boys are dismissed," stated Catherine.

"Yes, mom," said Warrick making his way towards the door as the other guys filed out.

"I'm going to prove to you how well this plan will work. Just listen to me, and do exactly as I say. There is no room for error."

Catherine briefed Sara on her plan, explaining every word that had to be said and every movement that had to be made.

* * *

"Hey Grissom. Can I come in?" 

"Sure, Catherine. Anything I can help you with," questioned Grissom. His face looked stressed and his eyes appeared over worked. His usually tidy desk was cluttered with this evening's case files and his glasses were thrown aside.

"Not on my end. I was about to head out to the field with Nick and Warrick, and I thought I would stop in. How are you?"

"Did you talk to Brass?"

"No," stated Catherine, and she took a seat in front of his desk. "What's up with you, Gil?"

"She's driving me crazy." _Oh my god! I think I just said that out loud._

"And you're doing the same to her. It's time to stop before you hurt her. Let me help you."

"And how could you help? I heard what she said. Everything's she done has been for me, and I've pushed her away each time. That's ten years of hurting her. What could you possibly do?"

The end of his sentence was Sara's cue to drop in. Her knock on the door brought a glow to Grissom's face, and a smirk to Catherine's. With a manila folder in hand, she made her way to his cluttered desk. Her eyes never met his, and not a word was exchanged between the two. He just looked at her with the hope that she would speak as he took the folder from her outstretched hands. _Come on. Say something. Why can't I say something?_

Sara turned to leave, but knelt down by Catherine. Her CIA shirt rose to the middle of her back I doing so, and exposed her lower back.

"He said, yes, Catherine."

The words threw a look of shock on Catherine's face and question on Grissom's.

"Wait, which one? Greg?"

"Yeah. Saturday evening. Dinner at his place. He's cooking, and I'm bringing a movie."

"That's really sweet, Sar. Make sure that you don't leave the room too dark."

"Yes, mother. Though action is so much better in the dark," laughed Sara.

Catherine laughed back at her, "that better be action movies."

"Of course," she replied sarcastically, then got up to face Grissom. "We better get started on this case before the victims die again."

And she left. Silence filled the room for what seemed like forever.

"Well, you look a little jealous, Gil."

"What was that?" His voice was filled with anger and surprise. He got up to lave in a huff. "Help me out, my ass!"

**TBC

* * *

**

I'll admit that I have the next four chapters already written, but I still have to type them up. I'm working okay. Promising chapter six by the end of the week. Thanks for reviews. Keep them coming. Oh, and in case you haven't figured it out: The _italicized_ words are thoughts from either Grissom or Sara.


	6. On to Step Two

**Author's Note:** I refuse to tell you what Catherine's plan is right now, so stop e-mailing me about it. The right time will come in the story, okay? Besides, it's rather obvious when reading the chapters anyways.

**

* * *

Chapter Six: On to Step Two **

Grissom could barely breathe. It was as if a lung had collapsed as he sped down the hall in search of Sara. He almost forgot his kit and jacket while pushing his way down the Crime Lab's hallways. _Where is she?_ His mind couldn't wrap itself around any one location when t hit him. _Greg.

* * *

_

"And they're off," whispered Catherine smiling to herself. Not a single soul knew what she was doing, and she had made sure to keep the boys out of this part of her plan. She had decided to give herself some insurance, and was not only coaching Sara but Grissom as well. _He's so pliable in my hands that he doesn't even know that I'm helping him._ There was only one problem. _What if it just didn't work?

* * *

_

"Greggo, this plan is amazing," squealed Sara. The former lab technician looked just happy with the situation since it included a multitude of close encounters between the two of them. Sara hopped up on his desk, leaned back and crossed her legs. "You should have seen the look on his face when I told him about you."

"He's gonna be here soon. Did Catherine tell you what you're supposed to do when he comes around the corner?"

"Yeah, why? Did you want to try it first...or something?"

Her voice was flirty, and it surprised him since the most he used to get was a friendly smile.

Before Greg was able to answer, Sara leaned forward and captured his lips with hers.

She couldn't figureout of how passionate the embrace should be, so she managed to keep it light and tender. Greg didn't linger when she pulled away.

"Catherine will wantit tobe bigger than that," confessed Sara. "It needs to make Grissom jealous."

"I've never tried to make him jealous before. Only proud," replied Greg, but he knew that he could and would make the kiss more passionate than that, "I'll get it right when the time comes."

"I know, Greggo." She bent down to look at the microscope in front of him. "So what are you looking at?"

Greg's eyes looked up from his microscope and past her. "Grissom."

He turned to look at Sara as anxiety filled her eyes. Quickly, Greg rose from his chair and slid a hand behind Sara's neck. His other cupped her cheek, and he whispered, "This is for you and Grissom."

His mouth captured hers, and while she nearly resisted from the shock, she opened her mouth to him and the kiss deepened. Instinctively, Sara moved her hands around Greg's neck just as his gripped her hips.

_Just think about how you would kiss Gil. _Catherine's words pounded in her head, and she moaned at the thought. _How would you kiss him?_ Parting his legs, she pulled Greg closer so she rode on his thigh. Sara pulled back and looked in her partner's eyes. _Grissom should be here by now._ She looked at Greg with the silent question, and he captured her mouth saying, "I don't know." Sara and Greg knew that this was the cue to turn it up a notch. Her hands began to take off his black button-down, while his slid up her thigh. Grissom was close and she could feel it. _Say something, Grissom.

* * *

_

_No! _His anger blinded him as he saw Greg place his mouth on Sara. His Sara. _Catherine was right. I'm losing her._ He couldn't help but stare at the horrific act, even as Nick and Warrick walked up. Placing themselves on either side of Grissom, they too watched the magnificent show Sara and Greg were putting on.

"Don't they look perfect together," commented Nick making sure not to take his eyes off of the two performers. He could feel Grissom's anger boiling over, but knew that this was a man who had to be pushed.

"He's been after her for years," added Warrick. "Wasn't sure if he'd risk their friendship and dive in."

"Looks like he's taking a pretty long swim to me," joked Nick. "Hey guys! There are conduct rules in this place."

Greg and Sara separated with a look of embarrassment, and looked at their audience. Neither one could suppress a giggle as they were caught in the act. Sara stood, smoothed out her clothing, fingered her hair, and smiled at her audience. Greg could barely speak, and went back to his seat with the faintest hint of reluctance. He was amazed how Sara could play the whole situation off as cool and flirty.

"Oh come on boys. No standing ovation?"

All of the the men, except Grissom, applauded her performance for reasons beyond Grissom's knowledge.

"Hey Grissom. Ready to go," questioned Sara. The look on his face was one of anger and amazement, and she loved it. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Race you to the car?"

Before Grissom could find the words to reply, she was off and down the hall. He just stood there rooted to the floor trying to clear his mind of what he had seen.

"So, Greggo, I've always wondered," started Nick. He knew his question would pinch a nerve in Grissom, but he needed to get him moving towards Sara. "How is she?"

"Amazing," muttered Grissom.

The blank statement rocked the men, and they turned to question the speaker, but he'd already gone.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven is coming, but my friend said that it wasn't right. I'll post it when I'm done with my corrections. Keep reviewing. I need the criticism even if it's cruel and heartless. Just review. lol.


	7. Give Me Chills

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters, but the Harry Potter book just came out, and I'm trying to relearn all of the Spanish that I should have learned in school last year before I fail next year. You know the deal. I'll have the next ones up faster. Keep reviewing. Oh, and I need a new editor. E-mail me if you want the job.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own CSI or anything to do with it. And Daniel Bedingfield's lyrics to his hit "Gotta Get Through This" so not belong to me anymore than William Petersen does.

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** Give Me Chills

"What the hell was that," questioned Nick. Greg moved to join Nick and Warrick at the metal doorway looking flustered from the heated embrace. Warrick appeared lost in thought. "Amazing. You don't think…"

"No," stated Greg. "There's no way."

The guys looked at each other pondering the single question. Did Grissom kiss Sara? The question racked their minds and the thought seemed impossible. Someone would have known if that had happened, but then again, we were talking about the closed-off-to-the-world Gil Grissom. And if he didn't want anyone to find out, then Sara wouldn't even think about betraying that trust.

"It would explain all of this. The arguments, the cold shoulders, the tension. I guess we'll just have to get them to say it," said Warrick, and with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

Sara raced down the hallways gathering her stuff as she ran. Her heart was beating out of her chest, but she couldn't stop running. _Grissom is just behind me…or he should be_

Suddenly Catherine intercepted her in the hallway, and brought Sara to a halt.

"Whoa there! In a hurry," questioned Catherine. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face as Sara tried to catch her breath.

"Grissom saw. He's pissed," rasped Sara. Her words escaped her lips in huffs.

"Good. Another step down," replied Catherine, and she helped Sara back upright. "You better get outside to the Tahoe. Oh, and Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"Forget your jacket. It's going to be a cold night."

Sara merely nodded and smiled at Catherine's instructions, and continued her steady pace towards the Tahoe.

* * *

Grissom clawed at the air as he sped through the tiled hallways. _Sara has to be close. I can't believe I just stood there. How does she keep doing this to me?_ With his metal kit in hand, he continued to think as he moved swiftly down the darkened corridors. 

The red head came out of an unlit office, and brought Grissom to a stop. Her hand stretched out to prevent him from moving any further, and he attempted to catch his breath.

"Sara just went out to the Tahoe," said Catherine, and she motioned towards a jacket across the hall. "She forgot her jacket."

Grissom started for it, but Catherine blocked him. "No. Just bring yours. It's rather chilly tonight."

He nodded as if absorbing the meaning behind her subtlety.

"She loves laughing and playing so do I, but that's another subject. Grissom, just play it cool, and flirt with her."

Grissom nodded due to his inability to speak from lack of breath, and started down the hall.

"Oh, and Gil?"

She brought him once again to a screeching halt, and he turned to face her.

"Don't screw this up."

Catherine turned and walked away before he could respond.

* * *

Sara reached the car first and shivered in the wind. _Catherine had better be right about this. It's freezing out here._ She walked around to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door to take a seat. Turning to scan the interior of the vehicle, she noticed her grey Berkeley sweater balled in the back seat. _It couldn't hurt to wear it._ Sara brought he sweater over her head, and put it on. _He can still see my legs, so all is well. _With the thought of a job well done, she allowed the cotton to warm her arms. 

"Ready," questioned a breathless Grissom as he took his seat in the Tahoe.

"What have you been doing," questioned Sara as she laughed at the wheezing Grissom.

He tried his best to think of a response that would keep the feeling light and friendly. "Playing tag with your buddy Greg," stated Grissom, and he started the car.

The car ride was silent, and Sara couldn't tell if that was a good thing, but decided that she would have to work with it. She reached for the radio, and sought out the perfect song. _Jackpot! Daniel Bedingfield. Perfect._ Sara knew that the lyrics were perfect for them, and started to sing the words underneath her breath.

Give me just a second and I'll be all right

Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart

Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay

Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

Sara could feel Grissom taking quick glances at her, and loved it. _Is he listening to the words? Does he understand what I'm trying to say? _She sang a little louder as another verse began.

When your love is pouring like the rain

I close my eyes and it's gone again

When will I get the chance to say I love you?

She looked at him as she mouthed the words, but knew that he wouldn't pick up on it.

I pretend that you're already mine

Then my heart keeps breaking every time

I look into your eyes

Sara turned to look into Grissom's blue eyes, and found him staring back into her brown ones. _Maybe he does understand. _Grissom broke the connection as the chorus began again, and Sara wasn't sure if she had just imagined it. _Maybe._

"I love that song. Greg and I went his concert on the strip a couple of years back."

Grissom couldn't bear the thought of Sara spending more than office time with his soon-to-be demoted CSI. _Wonder how long they've been…together. Couldn't have been in the past couple of weeks. Not since we…_

"Are you listening to me," inquired Sara. Her testy mood broke his chain of thought, and he was forced to come back down to earth. He could feel her mocha eyes piercing his skin, and couldn't bear to look her in the eyes. "You listened a whole lot better when had me against this seat."

"That was a mistake," stated Grissom. He blushed at the memory of once having Sara against him, and wished he knew what to say, how to have her once more. _Then I'd never let go._

"Are you blushing, Grissom," questioned Sara, a smile behind her words.

He decided to ignore the comment, and tried to get around it by any means, then he spotted the crime scene tucked away in the desert sands. Grissom stopped and unloaded the Tahoe, scanning the scene in search of Jim Brass. _He'll bail me out. Come on, Jim. Get me away from her_.

"So just the two of you tonight. Isn't that cute," laughed Jim while walking to greet the two CSIs. He turned to Grissom and then Sara. Neither one looked amused by his joke, so he proceeded to explain the crime scene. "We've got a rape homicide. The victim's name is unknown. There was no identification, but we're looking into a tattoo on her wrist. 'Tip.' About 5 foot 10 inches, 120 pounds. Evans is checking for a missing persons report."

"Who found her," asked Grissom. His icy blue eyes surveyed the crime scene in search of footprints and other obvious clues.

"David Canaan. Driving down the highway, and saw a girl stumbling in the desert. Thought he should see if something was wrong, but she collapsed before he could reach her."

"Right time. Right place," stated Sara, and she walked away to process the scene, camera in hand. Brass turned to face Grissom who was watching Sara walk away.

"She looks amazing tonight, and still not a lick of makeup. How does she do it," sighed Brass. He knew that he was pushing Grissom's buttons, but it wasn't for the hell of it. Catherine had given detailed instructions.

"I know, Jim. I know," whispered Grissom.

"From that tone of yours, I'm guessing that you have heard about Mr. Sanders," laughed Brass. "Lucky bastard. I always thought I would see you with Sara. You guys have always seemed right for each other. Completing each other's sentences and such."

Grissom stared at Jim Brass with a solemn frown, but Brass just gave him a smirk. "You haven't lost her yet. Steal her back."

"I wish I could be as confident about it as all of you," sighed Grissom, and he walked towards the body to join Sara.

* * *

_Damn desert is always so freaking cold at night. _Sara's body shivered from the icy winds, and suddenly wished she had something warmer than a flimsy sweater. _Maybe he'll lend me his._ She turned to face Grissom, and stared into his blue eyes. This time the shiver was caused by his heated stare and not the cold wind. He put down his kit never releasing their temporary connection. Slowly, he moved towards her not even blinking. _He's so gorgeous. Just looking into those blue eyes is...satisfying._

Before she knew it, he was nearly on top of her, and she was almost burned by the heat he emitted. Grissom leaned forward to whisper in her ear as her eyes closed.

"Hey Sara! What have you found," yelled Grissom. His voice was distant, and Sara shuddered as she awoke from her daydream.

"Umm...seems that there are three sets of footprints. That makes a possible two suspects," replied Sara. _That was close. I wonder if he noticed._

"Hey Griss! Can I borrow your jacket?"

"Sure," he replied, and removed his jacket. "I guess you'll think twice before wearing short shorts in this weather."

Sara blushed. "These aren't short shorts. Their normal shorts," said Sara and she took the jacket from Grissom.

"My short shorts should be illegal, and why are you looking at my shorts anyway?"

"Uh..." Grissom was caught. "I'm supposed to report any violations of our dress code, so I keep a look-out."

"Really? I didn't know we had a dress code."

"Well, there should be with the stuff that you're wearing."

The two CSIs continued their playful banter while processing the scene. Both seemed thrilled with how things were back to normal.

* * *

"Jim called from the crime scene with Grissom and Sara," reported Catherine to the boys behind her. "He said everything went accordingly, and they're acting very friendly." 

"Good. Now the tension is gone," said Warrick. "I was getting tired of having to tiptoe around them."

"What? Afraid you'd end up in the line of fire," laughed Nick as he turned into the parking lot of the convenience store.

**TBC**

* * *

Click the button. You know you wanna. Just one review. One flimsy review. You could tell me about your day for all I care, just give me something. lol.

I'm working on it. Really, I am. I'm in serious need of a beta. If you wanna do it, get in touch with me somehow.


End file.
